


My Mamma Said

by Uccello_Spreo



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drama, F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello_Spreo/pseuds/Uccello_Spreo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джимом надо просто переболеть</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mamma Said

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ФБ-2013

Ухура сначала проходит мимо, искренне полагая, что чужие слезы ее не касаются. Девушка плачет в темноте — нашла же закуток на корабле, где освещено буквально все. Ниота считает, что раз та забилась так глубоко, то не хочет, чтобы ее нашли. 

А потом — резко, как ослепляющая вспышка сгорающей звезды — понимает, что так горько и в таком месте женщина может плакать только из-за мужчины. Поэтому она разворачивается и решительно идет к девушке, замедляя четкий шаг за три фута до нее. Приближается осторожно, наклоняется вперед, чтобы оказаться с ней на одном уровне, и, помедлив, неуверенно, растерянно зовет:

– Хей, – делает паузу, ожидая реакции, но — ничего. Девушка не отзывается, только глубже зарывается лицом в колени. Только от движения на волосы попадает тусклый блик, и Ухура понимает, что перед ней Кристина Чепел. Других таких блондинок она никогда не встречала. Таких вообще больше нет. 

– Кристина? – пробует она еще раз и получает в ответ неловкий всхлип. Ниота присаживается на корточки и осторожно кладет руку на плечо медсестре. Та замирает — вот же трепетала и вздрагивала — и задерживает дыхание. Потом качает головой, но Ниота не может сообразить, что это значит: оставь меня или обними? Она не может представить, что хотела бы в качестве поддержки в такой ситуации, потому что никогда в такой ситуации не была. Ей не были знакомы сердечные муки, она легко отрезала и рвала отношения, ловя вслед завистливо-злобное «вот встретишь и узнаешь». Только однажды ей было тяжело, но и с этим она справилась. Не сложнее, чем выучить клингонский. 

– Кристина? – повторяет она. Наконец та отзывается и поднимает голову, подставляя слабому свету заплаканное лицо. У Ниоты сжимается сердце, но она заставляет себя улыбнуться: – Кто этот гад? 

Вопрос шутливый, но в то же время отчаянно серьезный. Девичий пароль/отзыв, «ты мне откроешься — я помогу». 

– Ох, – выдыхает медсестра. Подносит к лицу ладонь, вытирает слезы. На ее глазах нет туши, ресницы темные, удлиненные тенью. Радужка почти черная, а вообще серая — при свете дня. Ниота хотела бы этого не помнить. 

– Так все-таки?

Кристина мнется, не решаясь поделиться своей болью. Ухура ее понимает, но заставляет себя оставаться рядом. 

– Кирк.

О. Ну конечно. Кто же еще. 

Усмешка искривляет ее губы, разрезает рот некрасивой черной полосой. Найдя в себе силы, Ниота легко говорит:

– Наш пострел... – фразу она не завершает, потому что Кристина и так поймет посыл. И правда — понимает, судя по судорожному вдоху и прерывистому выдоху. Но слез больше нет — или кончились, или остановились.

Ниота не помнит, как это — плакать. 

– Мы до распределения, – коротко говорит Кристина. Ниота чувствует сильную ярость и с трудом подавляет ее. Дышит глубоко, медленно — в глазах печет, но бестолку. Никаких капель на ресницах вот уже полтора года — как отрезало. – Он такой... Хороший. 

– Хороший, – бесмыссленно повторяет Ухура. Джим Кирк? Хороший, добрый, замечательный, эгоистичный и отвратительный ублюдок. Она его почти ненавидит, и дает себе пару минут на то, чтобы посмаковать это чувство. А потом — как всегда: лишнее и ненужное — прочь. Наверное, эта категоричность и рассудительность привлекла в свое время Спока. Он тоже ее привлек логичностью, бесстрастностью. С ним было безопасно и спокойно. И есть. И будет. 

– Он к-капитан, – выдавливает Кристина, запинаясь. – Даже не посмотрел... 

Все к Маккою да к Маккою, так? Мимо нее пробегал, на лету кивая и даже не приглядываясь к тому, кто от него взгляда отвести не мог. Ухуре это знакомо слишком хорошо. Так хорошо, что она предпочла бы вырвать из головы все воспоминания. Кто сказал, что несчастливая, безответная любовь лучше, чем никакой? Ниота считала иначе: лучше ничего не чувствовать, чем чувствовать так. 

– Я ему не нужна-а-а... – вырывается у девушки, и она прячется, закрывается руками, снова начиная плакать. Ниота теряется, а потом поддается порыву и обнимает Кристину, прижимает к себе:

– Ну что ты, – говорит она тихо, – что ты. Ты же чудесная, такая красивая, просто волшебная. Зачем тебе этот Кирк?.. Не надо тебе его, – быстро-быстро, почти лихорадочно, почти нездорово шепчет Ниота, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы Кристины. В горле стоит комок — ни сглотнуть, ни вырвать. 

Кристина вжимается в нее, зарывается лицом в изгиб шеи, касается шекой оголившегося плеча — форма съехала, рукав на одной руке задрался, но Ухура не обращает внимания:

– Всё у тебя получится. Всем покажешь. Все у твоих ног будут. Все, – повторяет она и прикасается губами к волосам. Потом еще раз, и еще. Зажмуривается, зубы сжимает крепко, удерживая эмоции в узде. 

– А Джим?..

Имя бьет как пощечина. Ниота будто просыпается, но не находит в себе сил оторваться от Кристины. 

– А Джимом надо просто переболеть, – находится она. – Как ветрянкой. 

– Ты тоже... болела? – медсестра поднимает голову, а Ниота чуть не срывается от злости и досады: ей хочется вернуть голову Кристины на свое плечо и не хочется говорить о Джиме Кирке. 

– ...Нет, – наконец отвечает она после паузы. – Я — нет. Подруги предупредили, а я... 

– Послушала? – подсказывает Кристина. 

– Послушала, – покорно соглашается Ниота. 

– Я вот я — нет.

Ухура кивает, потому как не знает, что тут можно сказать. Кристина окончательно отодвигается от нее, садился прямо на пол. Хорошо, что под форменным платьем плотные шортики, а то нет ничего полезного в том, чтобы сидеть на холодных панелях. Она вытянула ноги вперед, положила ладони на бедра — ни дать ни взять бездушная кукла. Сломанная.

Вот она — неловкость после близости. Ухура терпеть не может это чувство, но уйти даже не пытается — не пускает ее что-то, держит крепко, как привязанного — веревка. А вдруг Кристина опять заплачет? Вдруг ей будет плохо? Она, конечно, большая девочка, справится, но...

Мысли ленивы и тягучи. Время замерло, воздух стал вязким, тяжелым, как будто наполнился ядовитыми парами: не дыши — убьет. Ухура не понимает, что нужно делать, и поэтому просто оседает — сдувается, как шарик, опирается боком на стенную панель и сутулится, чувствуя, как сильно она устала держать спину.

«Когда-то», – после паузы рассеянно думает Ниота, – «я бы многое отдала, чтобы вот так побыть с тобой». 

Она вдруг поднимается, не смотря на девушку, потом оборачивается, не решаясь озвучить какую-нибудь глупость в качестве отговорки, и кивает — неловко, скомканно. 

Все с Кристиной будет в порядке. Ухура на собственном опыте поняла, что от разбитого сердца не умирают.


End file.
